And If You Get To Heaven
by boysex
Summary: When someone is bitten by a vampire, their body stays in Earth but their soul does not. After Bella has Renesmee, she finds she is not in the real world anymore. What does she do when Edward's sould doesn't know her? I think it's better than it sounds. AU


_Random idea that came to me recently. Tell me what you think. Set in BD._

My eyes flickered open. I lay on the ground under a clear blue sky. Alone. I glanced around. I was lying in a grassy field. The air was completely silent. My hands moved to my stomach. Flat, empty. I was confused. I had gone into labour, I had held my baby in my arms and then...nothing. I wanted my baby. I stood up. I was clothed in white cotton pants and a plain white shirt. In the distance, I saw people. A crowd of five or six people walking in a pack. I wandered towards them. They were all clothed similarly. I joined them.

"Where are we?" I asked a girl who looked around my age, she shook her head, her auburn curls brushing against her spine.

"I don't know." Her eyes were wet and fearful. "There was a man, he bit my shoulder and I woke up here."

"I want to go home."I whispered to myself, afraid of where I was. I wanted Edward, I wanted Renesmee. The group began to walk on a slope, to the top of a hill. On the other side of the hill, was a large town that spread out over a large area. Surrounding the town was a wall, with a small, wooden door. I followed everyone to the door.. The door had no handle or knocker. It was a plain, rounded door. The door opened eventually. A man stood in the doorway, he had smooth, peach skin and blonde hair.

"Carlisle!" I squeaked. His eyes found me, his eyebrows rose in pity.

"I'm sorry," He murmured in a soft, English accent. "I don't know you."

"It's Bella!" I smiled. He shook his head sadly.

"Welcome everyone." He greeted the crowd as I frowned, unable to understand the situation. "Follow me." The group flocked after him through the door. I remained, unmoving. He returned to the doorway .

"You have to come...Bella." I nodded and walked through the door, he slammed it behind me. The town was very simple. There were buses but no cars. They all wore normal clothes. No strange white uniforms. There were simple buildings, large apartment complexes and small houses.

"Hello everyone, my name is Carlisle Cullen. Welcome to Soul. I'm here to explain to you why you are here. All of you have been bitten by vampires. Your body remains on Earth and will live your life as you would have but...your souls have left your bodies. They came here, this is why you're here. I apologise for any loss this causes you but I'm here to help you be settled in any way here." I was never going to see Renesmee or Edward again, I couldn't believe this, I wouldn't.

"Once a month, you can watch your family and friends on earth at a Watchpost. There are other towns in this world which you can travel to by bus. You will each be allocated an apartment to stay in." He waved his hand for us to follow, he entered a large, white building. We were led into an office.

"You will be seen in alphabetical order. I hope you settle ok. I'm sure we'll meet again." He smiled before walking through a door. We were left standing. My whole body began to shake. Tears spilled from my eyes, I dropped to my knees on the ground and wrapped my arms around my head as sobs racked my body. Someone's hand touched my back softly as I curled into a ball.

"It'll be ok." Someone whispered softly in my ear. I looked up, it was a woman, in her mid-twenties probably, with bright green eyes and soft facial features.

"I want my baby." I moaned, sobbing. "I want Edward!"

"I know, but we've just gotta do this. It'll get better." She used her sleeve to wipe my face. She was the mothering type obviously. I stood up shakily, tears still gracing my face, as names were called by a woman behind a desk. I was second to last.

"Isabella Marie Swan." She called and showed me through a door. A pale, familiar man sat behind a desk.

"Aro." He smiled warily.

"Hello." He glanced at a piece of paper on his desk. "Take a seat Isabella."

"Bella." I murmured sitting down. He smiled.

"Bella, welcome to Soul!" He grinned, I stared back at him unsmiling, I didn't trust him, probably an unnecessary feeling but I couldn't separate him from the Aro back on...Earth who had threatened and terrified me . "I know this may be hard but we want to get you as settled as we can. You may meet people you know here. In Soul, you won't grow older, you will remain the age you are thought you will be able to follow normal human behaviour: sleeping, eating, drinking and also, your hair will grow which seems to be a surprise to some people. If you wish, you can get a job. Your new apartment is in Building F." He handed me a simple silver key and a map. "There are stores where you can 'buy' anything you need, though everything here is free. We trust everyone not to take more than their fair share. I hope you settle in ok. You can leave through that door." His speech was obviously over-spoken and rehearsed. I exited the room and found myself outside. I found my allocated apartment easily, my dead legs moving forward. I was reminded of an experience over a year before, when Edward had left me and I had followed uncomprehendingly, unable to express emotions or common sense. I unlocked the door and entered the apartment. It was spacious, light., with simple white furniture. My knees began to quiver and I fell to the white carpeted floor. My whole body trembled as I wept for Edward and Renesmee. For the Cullens and Jake. For everyone I'd lost and would never see again. Eventually, my sobs subsided, I remained on the floor, shaking, before falling asleep. Lying alone on the floor.

_I kinda got this idea from an book called Elsewhere. I know this is quite awkwardly written, but I can definitely promise that the next chapter will be better. Leave comments for me please, comments make me high._


End file.
